Carlos
"Yeah. Latino men, you take the bad with the good." Carlos is a Toreador neonate and one of the original four members of the Carthians of Portland. Born in 1951, he was embraced in his late 20s by a Kindred travelling to Seattle after seeing Carlos' beauty. Santiago, Carlos' Sire remained in the area for another decade before continuing his journey north. Left with little after Santiago's departure, Carlos met Delilah, and was quickly won over by her charm and aura of command. She explained to him what it meant to be a Carthian, and what they stood for. He swore himself to her that evening, and if the rumors be true, they met in bed. As the second Carthian, Carlos is the de facto leader when Delilah is unavailable. Together they purchased and opened up C.C. Slaughters, hoping to appeal to the disco trend. Failing this, it became a hotspot for gay activity and they changed the theme appropriately. As the years continued forward, so did the Carthian's number, as they were eventually joined by Chantel, Jack, Nick, Ben, Derrick, and eventually took over the city. The Man Carlos stands nearly 6'1, with night-black eyes and naturally wavy latin hair. His statuesque face, and strong jaw line has inspired more than one portrait from artists. But Carlos is a little iffy about cameras and pictures, never know what someone might accidentally snap a still of. Hence why professional cameras are not allowed in C.C.s amd the bar dimly lit and filled with infared LEDs to ruin any cell-phone cameras photos. In recent nights he's started shaving his hair with clippers nightly. Even putting on the occasional tatoo. When he was mortal the wavy latin look was rather macho, but Carlos has noticed that in these nights is considered fairly feminine. And although Carols has no qualms groping up guy, those Latin roots of his get more then a little twisted if others see him as girly, stuffy, and effete. Carlos comes from humble roots, and he's proud of that. Carlos is well-known for his skill with a switchblade, and is quick and strong. While not a master, Carlos has a good command over Majesty, and once summoned Gwendolyn to C.C.s in an angry fit over territory. He's known to have picked up a few Carthian devotions from Delilah as well. Carlos has a ghoul named Minnie Tambers, she also tends bar in C.C.s. Carlos is extremely loyal to the core group of Carthians, considering Chantel, Jack, Nick, and Derrick all very close friends. And he sees Delilah as a big sister and mentor figure. He's very thankful to this group as he feels that being a part of it is whats helped him stay grounded, while he's seen so many Toreador spiral off into sadistic, psychopath, sensualist territory. Carlos tries to be exclusive and patient to Nick and Derricks childer as well. He lets Ryan get away with things in C.C's that other kindred could get a beating for. Carlos is very loyal to the cause. Whole not an ideologue he really believes that they're doing the right thing. Theres going to be bumps on the way, the systems not perfect, not tested. But they have to start somewhere. Carlos Tonight Carlos is happy most nights tending bar in C.C.s, and has always felt more comfortable as a follower than a leader. He feels strong comraderie for the other Carthians, and with the recent success in the city, Carlos has been happily relaxing, as the rest of the party happens elsewhere. Since Delilah is so busy with her duties as Prince however, Carlos has been thrust into the position as leader and teacher for all the new kindred clamouring to slip into Carthian colors all of the sudden. Category:People